Cela lui sera accordé
by Camille-Miko
Summary: La vie ne se passe pas toujours comme on le souhaiterait et Harry et Draco pères de quatre enfants qui se détestent le savent très bien. Sauf que eux, ils s'aiment. ! HPDM ! SLASH / YAOI


**Titre :** Cela lui sera accordé.

**Auteur :** Camille-Miko

**Fandom :** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi. Tout à JKR.

**Genre :** Humour, Romance, Crise adolescente

**Rating :** PG

**Bêta :** Azhureheart

**Note :** Le titre est tiré de la Bible (Marc, 11, 23, pour être exacte) et la phrase complète est : « Je vous le dis en vérité, si quelqu'un dit à cette montagne: Ote-toi de là et jette-toi dans la mer, et s'il ne doute point en son coeur, mais croit que ce qu'il dit arrive, il le verra s'accomplir. » J'ai pris une autre version qui sonnait un peu mieux.

**Note bis :** Cette fic a été écrite pour le concours de Noël de Sectumsempra, mon amour ? sur les thèmes « Noël en catastrophe » et « Réveillon de Noël en extérieur ». Les mots en gras étaient ceux imposés.

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Quand on était père de famille, bien souvent, on ne pouvait pas faire ce que l'on voulait. Harry et Draco en avaient parfaitement conscience. Pères tous les deux, de quatre enfants au total, jeunes divorcés et en couple depuis près de huit mois, ils savaient cela mieux que quiconque. Ils avaient innocemment pensé qu'arriver à dépasser presque dix ans de haine et tout autant de silencieuse indifférence serait le plus dur. Ils se trompaient.<p>

Ils s'étaient recroisés un peu par hasard quelques jours après que Scorpius et Albus étaient partis pour la première fois à Poudlard. Ils se trouvaient dans le même estaminet. Un thé à la **myrtille** pour Draco et un café pour Harry. Ils avaient hoché la tête l'un vers l'autre avant de s'asseoir chacun à l'exact opposé de la salle. Au bout de dix minutes, Harry avait trouvé cela tout à fait stupide et s'était déplacé avec sa boisson jusqu'à la table du blond. Ils avaient commencé à parler.

C'était devenu comme une habitude de venir prendre le petit-déjeuner le vendredi matin, ici. Ils parlaient de tout et rien, de politique, de Quidditch et de l'actualité. Chose assez amusante, ils tombaient assez souvent d'accord. Ce n'était pas forcément sur l'ensemble, mais ils avaient souvent les mêmes analyses de la situation, les mêmes volontés de changer les choses. Pour Harry, c'était plus simple –et il le reconnaissait- car il suffisait qu'il élève la voix pour que bien des personnes s'intéressent à une cause, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Pour Draco, c'était plus compliqué et il devait œuvrer autant que possible pour que cela fusse le cas.

La première fois où Draco reçut une lettre de Poudlard lui annonçant que son fils avait fait une bêtise, il en parla d'abord à Harry. Il ne savait pas réellement comment annoncer cela à sa femme. C'était ainsi qu'ils en vinrent à parler de choses plus intimes, comme leurs enfants ou leurs femmes. Le blond était absolument dépassé par Scorpius. Il avait toujours été un garçon très sage, très obéissant et depuis qu'il était loin de ses parents, il accumulait les bêtises, se moquait éperdument des disputes professorales et parentales. En réalité, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il s'était accoquiné avec les jumeaux Scamander. Il n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour eux jusqu'alors.

Harry avait beaucoup ri en écoutant le blond en parler avec un véritable désespoir dans la voix. Il fallait dire que ses deux fils ne filaient pas beaucoup plus droit. Ce qu'il n'avait pas osé avouer immédiatement à son ennemi d'enfance, c'est que visiblement, Albus et James étaient dans la faction d'en face et que chaque nouvelle bêtise de son fils était visiblement une réponse à la dernière en date des deux siens. Ils n'étaient bien sûr pas que cinq dans ce jeu-ci. La majorité de la nouvelle génération de Weasley participait à tout cela. La seule surprise était que tous n'étaient pas dans le même camp. Très clairement, Scorpius avait su charmer avec ses deux acolytes, plusieurs de ses neveux, comme Rose et Petit Fred, s'il croyait les lettres que Victoire lui avait envoyés. Il avait aussi découvert que le fils de Pansy Parkinson était dans la faction de ses fils. Comme quoi tout pouvait arriver, même s'il se serait bien passé de cette manière de faire table rase.

Lors des vacances de Noël, leurs trois loustics personnels avaient été punis, mais la bataille n'était repartie que de plus belle à la rentrée, le tout agrémenté de Farces et Attrapes Weasley. Minerva était même allée jusqu'à écrire à George et Ron pour leur interdire de fournir leurs enfants et neveux. Cela n'avait pas réellement arrêté les activités quasi-criminelles de leurs enfants. Au milieu de tout ce joyeux tintamarre de hiboux et de parents désespérés, Harry et Draco avaient continué de se voir. Autour d'un thé et d'un café. Leurs couples allaient à la dérive et ils ne se voyaient pas en parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry était marié à la sœur de son meilleur ami et la belle-sœur de sa meilleure amie. Comment pouvait-il leur avouer qu'entre Ginny et lui, cela n'allait plus si bien ? Ils s'étaient aimés, c'était certain, mais ils avaient dix-huit et dix-neuf ans quand ils s'étaient mariés. Ils n'avaient jamais connu personne d'autre. Sans jeter la pierre à sa femme, Harry devait reconnaître qu'elle avait changé. Tout comme lui. Quand il rentrait, il l'embrassait évidemment. Mais cela était bien machinal. Ils se parlaient beaucoup moins et leur principal sujet de conversation était les enfants et leurs bêtises. L'idée que Lily partait aussi pour Poudlard l'an prochain lui faisait peur. Allait-il arriver à avoir encore quelque chose à dire à sa femme après cela ? C'était désemparant comme situation. Il avait épousé Ginny pour la vie. Pas juste parce que cela avait été un mariage religieux, mais parce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux fonder une famille, être heureux et surtout rendre l'autre heureux. Bien évidemment qu'il n'était pas parfait et qu'il pourrait certainement mettre ses **caleçons** dans la machine et pas en **boule** au pied de leur lit quand il rentrait tard de ses gardes nocturnes au bureau des Aurors. Il essayait, mais il oubliait souvent. La seule chose qui l'importait réellement à ces moments-ci, c'était de dormir - enfin.

Draco était étonnamment d'une bonne écoute. Il posait de rares questions, toujours bien fondées et… Bon, Harry l'avouait, il proposait des solutions pleines de bon sens. Il aurait refusé de croire quiconque lui ayant annoncé qu'il écouterait les conseils matrimoniaux d'un Malfoy, simplement un an auparavant. C'était ce qu'il faisait pourtant. Il offrait des fleurs à sa femme, l'emmenait au restaurant et à l'opéra et surtout lui avait proposé de s'inscrire à un club de danse de salon, pour pouvoir passer du temps ensemble. Harry mit du temps avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres à Draco : comment savait-il tout cela ?

C'est à ce moment-ci que le blond avoua quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais dit à celui qu'il se surprenait à nommer « ami ». Son mariage était arrangé. Il avait au mieux pour sa femme, simplement une grande tendresse, mais ce n'était en rien de l'amour. Alors, oui, il savait comment essayer de construire une relation, car c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis presque quinze ans avec sa propre femme. Harry avait eu envie de s'excuser pour cela, mais il avait senti combien cela aurait été ridicule. Il demanda pourquoi il s'était marié, à cet instant.

Les raisons étaient simples et pourtant si peu logiques. Il fallait un héritier à la famille Malfoy. Lucius l'avait exigé et malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient pas été condamnés, le clan s'était trouvé en disgrâce. La jeune femme était prête à le faire, tout en sachant cela. Elle n'avait pas été pas pire qu'une autre et avait eu pour elle sa jeunesse et sa gentillesse. Draco avait accepté. Pour autant, il n'avait jamais développé de sentiments envers elle. Même s'il s'y était attendu, il avait cultivé tous les arts possibles dans l'espoir que leur mariage fonctionne. Harry n'avait pas osé demander pourquoi le blond avait été aussi convaincu dès le départ qu'il était impossible qu'il puisse tomber amoureux de son épouse. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vue, mais c'était une très belle femme, dont les pontes du Ministère vantaient la culture et la conversation. Il savait par Hermione qu'elle tenait salon le vendredi –raison pour laquelle il soupçonnait son mari de prendre le petit-déjeuner ici plutôt que chez lui- et que celui-ci était très couru car il était un fourmillement de créativité et d'érudition. Son amie elle-même cherchait à obtenir le précieux sésame pour s'y rendre. Il en avait parlé à Draco, qui avait glissé un mot au près d'Astoria. Hermione Granger-Weasley était conviée très officiellement deux semaines plus tard par Lady Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy à assister à salon. La première était extatique et n'avait jamais compris comment Harry avait pu réussir cet exploit. La seconde était positivement ravie d'avoir cette nouvelle convive à l'esprit aussi prompt à ferrailler.

Les semaines et les mois étaient passés et ils se retrouvaient beaucoup moins à parler politique ou Quidditch. Ils parlaient aussi moins de leurs enfants et de leurs femmes. Pour la première fois, depuis leur rencontre chez Madame Malkins, ils parlaient enfin d'eux. De leurs espoirs, de leurs craintes, … C'était ainsi, que quelques semaines après que Lily était partie pour Poudlard à son tour, Harry confia à Draco qu'il envisageait de se séparer de Ginny. Le blond eut un sourire désolé et posa un instant la main sur celle de son vis-à-vis, dans un geste naturel. Tous deux retirèrent leurs mains comme si elles les avaient brûlés.

Harry ne reparla plus de séparation avant le mois d'Avril, alors qu'ils n'avaient plus abordé de sujets privés et se concentraient sans s'être concertés sur les bêtises de leurs enfants. La nouvelle année scolaire avait démontré que rien ne s'était amélioré et Lily avait rejoint la faction de Scorpius, sous les encouragements de Rose, parce que là, les filles au moins, elles pouvaient réellement faire quelque chose. Du moins, c'était l'argument qu'on lui avait donné lors de sa première convocation de l'année. Certaines fois, il se demandait si ses enfants ne craignaient pas qu'il perde de vue Minerva et qu'ils agissaient ainsi pour qu'il n'en soit rien. L'attention était charmante, mais en aucun cas nécessaire.

Lors de la troisième rentrée scolaire de Scorpius et Albus, Harry et Ginny se séparèrent officiellement, même si le brun dormait dans la chambre d'ami depuis des mois. Cette fois-ci, ce fut ce dernier qui posait la main sur celle de Draco, en le remerciant d'avoir été là pour l'écouter. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs longues secondes, avant qu'ils ne prennent tous deux une gorgée de leur boisson, libérant ainsi leurs mains. Rien n'avait été dit. Et rien ne fut dit pendant encore plus d'un an.

Il fallut attendre la quatrième année des garçons pour que leurs pères ne commencent à se voir aussi le soir. Harry s'était plaint de se retrouver seul quand il allait à l'Opéra. A défaut d'avoir reconstruit son mariage, il s'était trouvé une passion pour l'art lyrique. Alors, ils s'y rendaient de temps en temps ensemble. Après le concert d'automne, Harry et Draco marchèrent un moment le long de la Tamise et… Et Harry embrassa Draco. Ce n'était pas un baiser de cinéma. Il ne changea pas la vision du monde des deux sorciers. Il ne les rendit pas haletants de désirs. Il ne fut absolument pas parfait. Il fut en réalité l'effleurement de deux bouches, qui tâtonnaient pour se trouver et qui restèrent relativement chastes. Il n'y eut pas un déploiement de langues et de dents. Un peu plus qu'un baiser d'enfant. Un peu moins qu'un baiser d'amants.

Très rapidement, ils le brisèrent. Pas par manque de souffle, mais parce que c'était ainsi. Draco détourna la tête, gêné, avant de murmurer que lui était encore marié. Venant d'un autre, Harry se serait insurgé qu'il ose lui dire cela alors qu'il lui avait avoué ne plus toucher sa femme depuis la naissance de Scorpius. Venant du blond, il entendit autre chose. Le fait que justement, il était i_encore/i_ marié. Alors il hocha la tête et il finit la soirée en gentleman. Tout au plus, peut-être, aurait-on pu lui reprocher de laisser un peu trop souvent son épaule effleurer celle du blond.

Dès le lendemain, Draco demanda à son tour le divorce. Astoria ne fut pas très étonnée. Elle se doutait depuis longtemps que son mari voyait quelqu'un d'autre, même si elle se trompait sur l'aspect charnel de cette relation. La séparation fut longue. Les époux Malfoy avaient beaucoup de biens. Il fallut faire intervenir un juge pour s'assurer que tout fût équitable. Cela prit six mois. Le jour où Draco reçu l'acte officiel de divorce, il alla taper à la porte de Harry, le soir. Il lui dit simplement qu'il était divorcé et le brun le laissa entrer.

Ils ne couchèrent pas ensemble le premier soir, ni le second, ni même la semaine qui suivit. Ils prirent leur temps. Lors des vacances, ils se consacraient à leurs enfants. Si Poudlard dispensait d'excellents cours, l'internat faisait que leurs enfants leur manquaient beaucoup. Ils leur avouèrent aussi qu'ils se fréquentaient au début des vacances d'été. Ils n'auraient pas pu annoncer pire nouvelle. Chaque faction prit cela comme une attaque personnelle. Scorpius et Lily hurlèrent à la trahison, quand Albus et James claquèrent les portes de rage. Visiblement, il était trop tôt pour eux pour que leurs pères fréquentent quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ce qu'ils crurent tout d'abord. Il n'en était rien. La guerre de Poudlard continuait à creuser ses tranchés au sein même de leurs demeures. Pour apaiser les tensions, Draco offrit un **Ken** à Lily pour ses quatorze ans. Elle lui répondit vertement qu'elle n'était plus un bébé. Il fallut l'intervention furieuse de Harry pour que l'attaque verbale ne cesse. Il dut aussi expliquer discrètement au blond que ce genre de poupée moldue était une excellente initiative, mais pour une plus jeune fille. La guerre prit encore de l'ampleur si cela était _encore_ possible et les coups tordus commencèrent à fleurir.

Ils furent tous les deux heureux que septembre arrive et avec lui la cinquième année de Scorpius et Albus. Malheureusement, cela signifiait aussi que c'était la dernière année de James et qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine rentrée pour lui. Les vacances d'automne furent également un immense fiasco et ils en vinrent à redouter plus que tout celles de Noël. Ils avaient envie de les passer ensemble tous les six, avant que les enfants ne rejoignent leurs mères. Malheureusement, une malencontreuse peau de **banane** glissée sous le pied d'Albus quelques jours avant la fin des cours leur ôta tout espoir. Lily et Scorpius s'amusèrent grandement de la scène qu'ils estimaient hilarante, digne d'un dessin animé moldu où il ne manquait plus que l'**enclume** et la chute à retardement, tandis que James réclamait vengeance.

C'est ainsi que Harry finit chez Hermione et Ron, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il avait été compréhensif, exigeant et tout ce que n'importe quel livre de psychologie infantile pouvait proposer, sans aucun résultat. Le couple tenta de sermonner Rose et Hugo de leur côté –chacun d'une faction différente- mais leur enthousiasme ne semblait pas s'émousser. Pourtant, ils tentèrent de faire le Réveillon de Noël chez Harry, avec leurs enfants. Après quarante-cinq minutes à gérer le conflit né d'un jet de **chèvre** chaud sur une chemise, le propriétaire des lieux finit par sortir prendre l'air. S'installant sous la tonnelle pour regarder le jardin sous la neige, il finit par se demander s'ils arriveraient à quelque chose.

Draco le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Quand il avait ouvert la baie de la cuisine pour s'échapper, Harry avait entendu sa fille hurler qu'elle n'était pas une **girafe**. S'asseyant à côté de lui, il lui prit la main. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, avant que le blond ne lance un sort pour réchauffer l'espace de manière à ce qu'ils n'aient pas froid. Les insultes **fleurissant** à l'intérieur, il regarda son amant, puis il lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait. Harry était fatigué de tout cela. Il avait simplement espéré passer un réveillon avec son petit ami et leurs enfants. Un moment sympa, sans prétention, mais où ils seraient heureux.

Le blond hocha la tête. Il connaissait cette sensation. Il avait espéré la même chose. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas et leurs enfants n'en étaient plus réellement à quatorze, seize et presque dix-huit ans. Alors, il lança un sort en direction de la maison. A défaut de pouvoir faire taire leurs enfants pour profiter de ce moment familial, il allait faire le nécessaire pour au moins profiter du brun. Ce fut ainsi que les couverts, ainsi que tous les plats préparés, la tourte de **patates** en tête, se dandinèrent jusqu'à eux, avant de se déposer sur le caillou que Draco avait métamorphosé en table.

- Si Monsieur, veut bien se donner la peine de prendre place autour de la table de la Tonnelle… Plaisanta-t-il, avant de servir Harry.

Lentement, ce dernier releva les yeux et eut un sourire pour lui. Ce n'était pas idéal, mais le geste était très tendre. Alors, ils commencèrent à souper en tête à tête, à l'extérieur, au milieu d'un restaurant parfaitement éphémère et réservé pour eux deux.

Ce ne fut que vers minuit que Scorpius, Lily, Albus et James cessèrent de se battre. Il y avait des ongles cassés, des cheveux arrachés, des vêtements déchirés, mais surtout des ventres qui criaient famine. Se rendant dans la cuisine pour voir ce que leurs pères faisaient à ne pas encore les avoir fait passer à table que Lily découvrit le pot aux roses. Ceux-ci avaient décampé avec le repas, les laissant seuls. Ce fut James, l'aîné qui remarqua les petites lumières qui illuminaient discrètement la tonnelle du jardin. Et c'est à quatre qu'ils observèrent leurs pères s'embrasser lorsque minuit sonna à l'église, à travers les carreaux de la baie de la cuisine. S'entreregardant, le quatuor retourna dans la pièce qu'ils avaient saccagée avec une conscience aigue du détail. James étant le seul à pouvoir faire de la magie, tous les quatre se mirent au rangement à la moldue, lui laissant le soin des réparations à la baguette.

Ce qu'ils ne surent jamais, c'est qu'en se séparant, Harry et Draco avaient entraperçu leurs enfants les regardant. Ils avaient pu les suivre du regard jusqu'au salon et les voir commencer à ordonner la pièce.

Se lançant un regard surpris, ils haussèrent les épaules. Après tout… Noël faisait des miracles, selon certains.

- Joyeux Noël, murmura Harry avait d'attirer Draco dans un nouveau baiser.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !<strong>


End file.
